Aura Warriors
by Sasaui7
Summary: It was just a legend - nothing but a bedtime tale for some. The great story of the Aura Warriors. They were the strongest trainers, bringing out the inner strength of the Pokemon they bonded with. However, there were always two that stood above the others - the Warrior of Light and Warrior of Dark. Join Zane as his journey leads him through this legend. Accepting characters.


Okay, as said in the start, this will be accepting Ocs. I cannot promise all will be used much. However, a number of the good ones will probably start out at the Academy. Yes, the beginning of the story is basically the end of Zane's Academy years.

Good ones? Yes, I said good ones, because Aura Warriors will actually be able to be bad guys as well, but I request those don't be sent in until later. However, everyone can only have one character, so it has to be either good or bad. Now to specify on the characters. I need their name, age (graduation age is 14-15 in this story), personality, history, appearance, anything else you can think of. Please don't be the ones who send in these characters who have the terrible past and can talk to all Pokemon and yadada. I got so tired of those entries I didn't really continue my last Pokemon story like this. So, for those of you who remember seeing this story before and saw it cancelled, I'm going to be a bit stricter with this. If I don't accept your entry, please don't get upset either. I just... I can't stand getting the same shell of an oc or those OP trainers who captures legendaries like nothing and talks to Pokemon and could totally beat the champion and ugh! Okay, maybe those weren't all in the entries, but I've read some bad Pokemon fanfics lately XP. Anyway, point - I shall be stricter with what I accept this time. If I don't originally accept, you can fix it after I give you tips. Also, not everyone must go to the Academy. It's only an option for the start.

As for the Pokemon, there will be an Aura Pokemon for every Aura Warrior. They each can only focus on one element. Like there can only be one Fire, one Water, one Grass. However, if it's dual type, it's okay as long as there's only one primary for each. These Pokemon are the ones most bonded to the trainers, and when their spirit (aura) is truly strong, they use what is called their Aura Attack. The Pokemon and trainer's will combine to put the Pokemon at full strength so it can use this attack, so it is only used during desperate times. It is a fake move, so you can make it up. For your Pokemon entry, I need it's name, personality, maybe also it's interaction with its trainer. You can also put in Pokemon you want your trainer to have in the future. Also it's moveset. Obviously it'll change over time, but still.

Second thing for this, I'm letting you all participate more so than just sending in characters. You can answer a couple of questions here, and I'll go with popular vote.

A) What region do you all want this to take place in? The story won't be the same (obviously), but this way I get to laze out some on making towns and such U^.^

NOTE! BELOW IS DECIDED UNLESS YOU HAVE RECOMMENDATIONS BESIDES SHINX FOR ZANE'S MAIN POKEMON

B) Which Pokemon should Zane have? Yes, I am asking you all this. You also can help choose his later Pokemon ^.^ I do have choses, though. You may notice I have certain favorite elements...

1 - Shinx

2 - Charmander

3 - Chimchar

4 - Any other suggestions that you'd really really want me to do I guess.

Elements:

Normal - Open

Fire - Verity (DestinyGirlz)

Water - Open

Electric - Zane (Bre2k9)

Grass - Aaron Steele (Shadow40000)

Ice - Kean (KenaShadows)

Fighting - Open

Poison - Open

Ground - Open

Flying - Open

Psychic - Open

Bug - Open

Rock - Open

Ghost - Open

Dragon - Open

Dark - Open

Steel - Open

Fairy - Open

TEMPLATE FOR OC

**Trainer**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Battle Style: (include strengths and weakness in said battle style)

History:

Dream:

**Pokemon**

Nickname:

Species: (let me know if it's the Aura Pokemon or not)

Gender:

Personality:

Moves: (can include current and future moves)

Relationship with trainer/others: (this includes Pokemon and people)

Aura Move: (obviously only IF the Aura Pokemon)

You can add or take away from this if you please. Only send this via PM. Unless guest, reviews will not be accepted at all otherwise. Also, please limit Pokemon they have in the Academy to two or three. You can send in what you want them to have later on as well.


End file.
